Night of the Apprentice
by jsaint33
Summary: A follow up to the Star Wars: Rebels season two finale Twilight of the Apprentice. Centers on the possibility that Ahsoka Tano fell to the Dark Side after her battle with Darth Vader in the Sith Temple on Malachor. Also has a sequel in the works.


On Malachor; Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan found an ancient Sith temple where they were sent by Master Yoda to find knowledge. Their mission was fraught with peril as they encountered three of Darth Vader's Inquisitors and a shadow from long before the Clone Wars. Maul had come to this planet in search of the same knowledge, but his purpose was to destroy the Empire and Vader. To that end, he attempted to corrupt Ezra to the Dark Side. Maul's plan to turn Ezra resulted in a battle with Ahsoka and Kanan as the young Padawan reached the obelisk at the top of the temple. During the battle, Maul blinded Kanan leaving Ahsoka on her own. Even without his eyesight, Kanan sent Ahsoka on to find Ezra while he continued the fight. But their reprieve would not last long as Darth Vader himself arrived. Ezra fought bravely until his lightsaber was cut in half, giving Ahsoka the time to join the fight.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My Master could never be as vile as you."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him."

"Then I will avenge his death."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"I am no Jedi."

For fourteen years, this battle was destined. Ezra did what he could to remove the Sith holocron as Ahsoka fought Vader alone. Kanan's arrival was fortuitous as a Master and Apprentice were required to remove the holocron from the weapon. Ahsoka charged back into the battle to allow Ezra and Kanan the chance to escape. She wounded Vader in the process and cut off part of his mask.

"Ahsoka."

"Anakin."

"Ahsoka."

"I won't leave you, not this time."

"Then you will die."

Ezra made an attempt to go back and help Ahsoka, but she used the Force to lower the temple wall and still battled Vader. When the Phantom returned to the Ghost, the crew mourned their fallen friend. Maul escaped with an abandoned TIE fighter, and Vader left the temple. Inside the remains, Ahsoka was still alive. What Ezra and Kanan didn't know was that though he had intended to kill his former apprentice, Vader could still see potential in her, and he could feel her anger growing the longer they fought. Now sitting in darkness, she replayed the battle in her mind.

"You have anger Ahsoka. I can feel your hatred. Embrace them and strike me down."

"No. I will not give in to the Dark Side. Anger and hate are not the way of the Jedi."

"You contradict yourself, my former Apprentice. You said that you are no Jedi."

"You're twisting my words, trying to confuse me."

"Am I? Tell me young one, who was it that accused you of murder? Who hunted you through the myriad levels of Coruscant?"

"I…"

"And who was the only one to believe you were innocent?"

For an instant, Vader used the Force to manipulate Ahsoka into seeing what he wanted her to. In that moment, standing in front of her was Anakin as she had last seen him, the day she left the temple. She knew this was a trick, but she couldn't fight her crumbling resolve.

"Stop it…I know this isn't…"

"It is me Ahsoka. It's Anakin. I'm right here with you. I know you didn't commit that murder. Please stop running."

"I am innocent Anakin. But I can't stop. You believe in me, but I need proof that I didn't do it. It's the only way for the Council to know for sure."

"The Jedi betrayed you. You don't owe the Council anything. The only bond that matters is ours. The bond of a Master and his Apprentice."

"Then why did you hunt me? You were no better than the Council. You say you believe I'm innocent but…"

"I did it to protect you. Ahsoka…,"

"NO! Get out of my head Vader! You're not Anakin!"

Vader was expelled violently from her thoughts. He never expected her to have access to that much power. She was resisting his influence, still clinging to the light side of the Force. The power she was using caused him to change his plans. Killing her was no longer an option, but with the failure of his three Inquisitors, he needed another Force wielder to take their place. If he could sway her to the Dark Side, she would prove to be the weapon he needed against the Emperor.

"You have grown stronger than I thought possible. But you still know that you were betrayed by the Jedi. Betrayed, just like I was."

His words gave Ahsoka a reason to pause with her next attempted lightsaber strike. She knew she shouldn't have, but something in the way he spoke, made her want to listen.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You've already tried to trick me once. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've never lied to you Ahsoka. And I'm sorry I had to use the Force to show you who I used to be. I only did that so you would understand."

"Understand what? You're a Sith. That's what I understand. You and your Inquisitors wiped out the Jedi."

"A means to an end. The Jedi had become complacent. Their very nature began to corrupt them. It's why they could never see the Sith Lord in their presence. You need to understand, so let me show you how I was betrayed."

As the Sith Lord entered her mind again, Ahsoka tried to prevent him from doing so, but when images began to flood her mind, she let her walls down. Vader sensed that she was not resisting, so he unleashed his memories full force, though they were altered events of what really happened.

"Anakin, all I need is your love."

"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."

"But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this."

"Then help me Padme. We're both good people. You and I both want what's best for the Republic. With your help, I can overthrow the Chancellor. I have more power than he does. We can rule the galaxy together, make things the way we want them to be."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've turned to the Dark Side."

"The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me."

"Anakin, I don't know you anymore."

"Because of Obi-Wan. Admit it!"

In the visions, Padme turned away from Anakin as Obi-Wan came down the ramp of her ship. His anger began to boil over as he watched his wife and Master embrace each other with a passionate kiss.

"LIAR! You betrayed me Padme! You brought him here to kill me so you could be together!"

Horrified, Anakin reached out with the Force and pulled her back to him. When he had her immobilized he began to Force choke her. Obi-Wan couldn't watch someone he cared about dying again, and took off running straight for his former Apprentice. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and cut Anakin's flesh arm and legs off. Padme fell to the ground when the pressure around her neck ceased.

"Threepio, get Padme on her ship. I will join you as soon as I finish off Darth Vader."

"Of course Master Kenobi. We should leave this dreadful place."

Anakin only had enough strength to roll himself over and instantly regretted the decision. Obi-Wan was looking down at him, and quickly lowered his lightsaber to his throat. But the Jedi Master paused as if he sensed something. Deactivating the blue blade, he kneeled down next to his former student.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Anakin. But you've turned to the Dark Side. I had to ensure that the Jedi survive. Padme's child will be strong in the Force. I will train the child as I trained you. And you will die here on Mustafar."

When Vader withdrew from her mind, Ahsoka wouldn't believe what he had shown her. She knew Obi-Wan wasn't the type to betray a friend like that. So she reengaged in battle, her twin lightsabers striking and parrying her enemy's weapon.

"That was all a lie! Master Kenobi loved you like a brother! He would never…"

Ahsoka was trying to contain her anger, but Vader seemed to be doing everything he could to draw it out of her. He knew she only needed one more push to let her anger free, and there was only one way he could do it. Even as he parried her increasingly powerful strikes, he entered her mind one more time.

"You didn't believe what Kenobi did, but perhaps this will convince you."

The strength of this vision caused Ahsoka to fall to her knees. She was there with Vader watching Master Windu locked in battle with Chancellor Palpatine. The fury of the battle was palpable as the amethyst saber crossed with crimson. She watched as Palpatine fell on the window ledge, begging Windu not to kill him.

"You see Anakin, I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"I'm going to end this once and for all."

"You can't. He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

As Mace prepared to make the death blow, Anakin ignited his lightsaber, removing the Master's arm. Then with a Force push, threw him out the window. This vision like all previous had been altered so Ahsoka would only see what Vader wanted her to believe was the truth. Master Windu had instituted the hunt for her, and she was beginning to realize that the Jedi were not what she had thought them to be.

"You see now Ahsoka, the Jedi always planned to betray the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine was going to surrender his emergency powers. But he was betrayed and attacked without provocation by four Jedi Masters. They lied to me about their intentions; they made me spy on the Chancellor. Their betrayal was dealt with as it should have been. They betrayed us both, my Apprentice."

"It's not true, it can't be."

Ahsoka's voice wavered as she spoke. Barriss had tricked her, lied to her, and framed her for murder. Yet she still wanted to believe the Jedi weren't what Vader was saying.

"Search your feelings; you know this to be true."

"NO!"

Ahsoka struck out one more time, but this time she did so in rage. She was immersing herself in the Dark Side and her hatred for everything around her was increasing her power. As he deflected her attacks, Vader was inwardly pleased at bringing this side of her to the forefront. Now her eyes had completely gone from blue to yellow and red, and a snarl crossed her face as she continued the battle. But Vader has been a Sith for fourteen years and was still more powerful than her. He blocked both of her blades and used a Force push to throw her across the room.

"You have taken your first steps on the path to the Dark Side. I can feel your anger, your hatred. Embrace this power and the Jedi will fall before you."

Ahsoka was kneeling as Vader approached her. When he stopped, she spoke, her voice low, but radiating with a power she had never felt before. A power she had long believed was evil, but now felt how strong she could be by using it.

"The Jedi betrayed me as they did you. I understand that now Lord Vader. I pledge myself to your teachings. I pledge myself to the ways of the Sith."

Darth Vader knew he would have to depart for repairs to his armor, but before he can, he has one task before him, as well as a lesson for his Apprentice.

"You will become a powerful Sith; my young Apprentice. Revenge against the Jedi will be yours. Henceforth, you shall be known as Lady Jadia. And this will be your first lesson."

Vader spoke to her mind with his own. What he recited was the Sith Code. Lady Jadia knew instantly that the way of her new Order was a direct antithesis of everything the Jedi believed. When she heard the last lines of the Code, Vader spoke again.

"Repeat the Code, Lady Jadia."

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion."

"Through passion, I gain strength."

"Through strength, I gain power."

"Through power, I gain victory."

"Through victory, my chains are broken."

"The Force shall free me."

"Good, soon you will have a power greater than that of any Jedi, and with my training greater even than that of the Emperor. But for now I must return for repairs to my armor."

"Am I to accompany you?"

"No, you must remain here at the temple. The young Jedi was foolish to use the holocron. With it he has released an ancient Sith Lady from her confinement. She will teach you until I return. Do not fail me."

"I will not fail you, Master."

Now that she was apprenticed to Lord Vader, the former Jedi Padawan known as Ahsoka Tano was gone. Before he departed, she looked up, and her eyes had stabilized in Sith yellow. A sinister smile graced her blood red lips as she accepted her new place at his side. Now that she had replayed all that had transpired through the meditation her Master had ordered of her, the newly christened Lady Jadia emerged from the darkness where she had remained for hours after his departure. Embracing the Dark Side had been only her first step on this path. Her next task was to abandon all the weaknesses of the Jedi that had been holding her back in her previous life. To that end, she sought out the spirit of the Sith Lady of the Temple.

"I know you are here, Milady. My Master has bid me to speak with you. I wish to become the next Sith Lady of legend."

"You seek knowledge, Apprentice. What knowledge do you seek?"

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Jadia looked around the temple in her desire to see the one speaking.

"Looking for me is pointless Jadia. Yes, I know what Lord Vader has named you. My body was destroyed in an ancient battle with the Jedi here long ago. What is the knowledge you seek?"

"I seek the secrets of the Sith Order. I know where the remaining Jedi will go next. But my revenge will not be complete without truly becoming a Sith."

"Then your first lesson shall begin. For the Sith, knowledge is power. You must know your enemy. Knowing how your enemy thinks will allow you to gain the revenge you so desire from your betrayal. Lord Vader has taught you the Sith Code. The Jedi preach peace, they shun emotions. They are chained to their passive nature. The Sith embrace our emotions, passion creates power. Repeat the Code."

Four times Jadia was tasked with repeating the Sith Code. Each time, she embraced her passions and felt her strength increase. This would be her life, her only mission to eliminate the Jedi and serve Lord Vader. Months passed as she continued on the Sith path. Vader had yet to return, but she found herself gaining more and more power. The Sith Lady on whom she had come to rely taught her well. Through their combined power they were able to reopen the gateways that had fallen when Ezra and Kanan removed the holocron. This allowed Jadia to return to the chamber with the lightsabers. Power cells had been depleted from all of them, but the crystals remained intact. With a quick search, she found two Sith sabers that remained in pristine condition. For the last time, she ignited the silver blades that had been what she used in battle before embracing the Dark Side. They would no longer suffice in her new position. With the guidance of her teacher, she removed the crystals and replaced them with the red. When this task was complete, she ignited her new weapons and they glowed blood red in the darkened chamber.

"Excellent; Jadia. Lord Vader will be pleased with your progress thus far when he returns. Now, you have the weapons of a Sith. Let's see if you can fight with them."

Jadia remained where she stood as the statues began to move around her. She had learned much of the Dark Side in these months, and knew that her teacher was using the Force to make the statues move. She even gave them the ability to wield the broken lightsabers, but it was all through the Force that she did this.

"If you wish to become the next Sith Lady, you must survive this battle Jadia. Unlike a living opponent, these will not stop, even if you cut them down."

"Then let them attack me, Milady."

The statues began to surround Jadia and were unrelenting in their attacks. Every hit she landed only slowed them down, and they attacked again. She could hear her Master speaking in her mind while she fought, urging her on, and showing her imagery of different powers she could use. But the Apprentice still tried to rely on her lightsabers. Soon enough the ancient Sith Lady's words turned from encouragement to disdain.

"You are relying too much on your weapons. Your lightsabers are only good for living opponents. So far I am disappointed. Maybe you are not the one to be the next Sith Lady."

These words spurred Jadia into a greater anger. She also briefly hesitated and the statues began to pile on her, crushing her to the floor. As her anger began to explode, so did her hatred, and soon the room became even darker than it already was. With the Dark Side empowering her, Jadia concentrated her power and slowly stood under the crushing weight. When she reached her full height, the statues were flung violently across the room where they smashed against the walls and exploded.

As she stood and surveyed the damage she had done, Jadia felt what seemed to be clapping inside her mind. She worked to calm her breathing, and even though there was a well-spring of Dark Side energy around her, using that much of her power still weakened her.

"You have done well Apprentice. I am indeed pleased with your abilities coming so far in such a short time. For now, you must rest. We will continue tomorrow and I will teach you to create Force lightning."

As Jadia went to rest, the ancient Sith Lady closed herself off from the young Sith's mind. She had her own plans for her and knew it was only a matter of time before Vader did return. She could sense him; even across the vast distance. The next month passed and Jadia had successfully mastered Force lightning. Her following lesson was in the power of seduction. While the Dark Side itself was seductive, with this power she could bend anyone to her will. As she mastered this power, Jadia was already planning on using it against Kanan and Ezra, and turning the entire crew of the Ghost against each other. It was during this month that the Ancient Sith unleashed her own plan.

"You have grown powerful under my tutelage Jadia. You could be more powerful than even Lord Vader."

"Thank you, Milady."

"But he will hold you back. He will prevent you from achieving your true power. Through me you can realize your destiny. Become my Apprentice and I will help you conquer Vader and the Emperor."

"How would I do that, Milady?"

"I have been trapped here for so long. All you need to do is let me into your mind, and together we can gain control of the Empire."

"You already speak in my mind, Milady. What must I do?"

"The quest for more power is the cornerstone of all Sith teachings. Open your mind completely to me, and we will be an unstoppable weapon against the Galaxy."

Jadia lowers her last protective wall and grants the Sith Lady full access to her mind. Instantly she can feel even more power coursing through her body. She embraces this power until she feels something unexpected.

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"Merging with you; young one. It is the only way to become the ultimate Sith you are meant to be."

Jadia was still accepting the power until she felt her mind being ripped apart. Suddenly she knew that this was all a trick. If the Sith Lady took her mind completely, she would cease to exist. She wouldn't allow that, and began to fight back.

"Jadia you are fighting me, don't. I promised you power."

"And you lied to me. I know what you're doing. You want my body so you can escape. I will not allow this."

"You already have, and then Lord Vader will die by your hand. You cannot stop me young one. When you kill him, my control of your body will become complete."

"NO! I will not kill my Master. He has shown me the path of the Dark Side. He will grant me the revenge I desire against the Jedi. You are nothing more than a spirit, one who I will now destroy. But I should thank you for my final lesson. Not only is it the Sith way to desire more power, it also the Sith way to commit treachery."

Suddenly, Jadia was pushing back with more power, tapping into the Dark Side of the Force around her. In that moment, the ancient Sith knew she had made a grievous error. Without physical form, her mind was being decimated by that of the Apprentice. She let out a fearful scream as she finally faded into nothingness. A sinister guttural laugh emanated from Jadia as she now knew her training was complete. A week later, Darth Vader returned to find her free from the temple and standing on the surface of Malachor. This time he had brought his imperial shuttle, and as he landed, he could feel the raw power emanating from his Apprentice. Even before he departed his shuttle, she was kneeling as he approached.

"Rise, my Apprentice."

Jadia stood slowly, but kept her head bowed as a gesture of remembrance for who showed her the true nature of the Force. Darth Vader had shown her what betrayal by the Jedi meant, and she was now prepared to embrace his lessons.

"I have finished my training, my Master."

"Have you? Then you have progressed faster than I thought possible. But in truth, your training will never end. To be Sith, one task remains before you. The Jedi, we must hunt them down and destroy them. Now, show me what you have accomplished in my absence."

Master followed his apprentice as she led him back through the Sith Temple. The first chamber they reached was the battle site of the ancients. Her handiwork was everywhere, remains of the statues were scattered, and the old lightsabers hilts had been crushed beyond recognition.

"Impressive, Lady Jadia. You are indeed powerful. I see training with the ancient spirit has paid off."

"Her lessons were very useful, Master."

"Yet, I sense a distinct lack of her presence. I had thought her spirit would be entombed here forever."

"She would have been Master. But she attempted to take me as her Apprentice. She had a plan to use me to kill you, and then would have escaped with my body."

"So you have learned the most important lesson of the Sith. Treachery is our way."

"Yes Master. But I would never betray you in that way."

"Then you have proven your loyalty. What did you do to her?"

"She attacked my mind and I fought back. With the powers she taught me, I was able to rip her mind apart."

"Excellent. Now, show me your lightsabers."

Jadia quickly used the Force to retrieve her weapons from her belt. As soon as she ignited her blades, Vader responded in kind and immediately struck at her. As with their previous battle before her fall, the young Sith attacked with equal anger and ferocity. Their blades crossed; striking and parrying as they moved back and forth across the temple. However, her Master was on the receiving end of her vicious onslaught. He knew he had made the right decision in corrupting Ahsoka to the Dark Side, and she was proving it as he backed away from her. Eventually, he lowered his weapon, signaling the end of the battle.

"Now my Apprentice, you are ready to face your first enemies in battle."

"The Jedi; Master?"

"No. I have a more important battle in store for you. You will have your revenge against the Jedi soon enough. First, you must eliminate the Inquisitors."

"Master?"

"They failed me. Now the Shadow is loose in the Galaxy, and the Jedi have the holocron. The Emperor does not tolerate failure. You will kill the Inquisitors and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete."

"Then what Master?"

"I will find this Maul and kill him. When I leave, I will command the Inquisitors to return here. But I will make them leave their lightsabers behind. They will be no match for you, my Apprentice."

"But what if they sense this is a trap, my Lord?"

"Leave that to me. They would not dare question me."

"As you command, Lord Vader. I will destroy these failures."

As Darth Vader left in his shuttle, Jadia returned to the main chamber of the Temple where she had destroyed the ancient Sith Lady. After surveying the remains, she used the Force to fashion herself a makeshift throne and awaited the arrival of the Inquisitors. She knew her Master had succeeded when she felt the presence of three Force wielders approaching the planet. She also sensed their confusion at his orders of returning to Malachor in his words for "knowledge on where the Shadow was headed," ultimately they believed he was giving them a second chance at their original mission. They would have no idea how wrong they would end up being.

"Transmit to Lord Vader. We have returned to Malachor. Finding information on Maul should take no time at all."

The last three Inquisitors quickly separated, fanning out in the beginnings of their search. The First, moved through the chamber where the Ancient battle had taken place. He could feel the Dark Side of the Force pressing against him as he made his way through. The power was oppressive, and the feeling overwhelmed his senses. The second Inquisitor followed the path Maul and Ezra had taken up the temple. She could feel the two of them as they worked together and more specifically felt Maul's attempts at swaying Ezra to the Dark Side. The third and final Inquisitor sensed the presence of another Force wielder directly ahead and just above his present location. What he felt was boundless energy, and at first he thought it was the presence of the Sith Lady, but his impression was incorrect because he could also feel a physical presence manifesting through the Force. The power he felt was unlike any other he had ever encountered, other than Lord Vader. Slowly he made his way up the shattered rock remains until he saw her.

"You have come far across the Galaxy, Inquisitor. I have been expecting you."

When he saw her, the woman seated before him had her head bowed. He couldn't tell what she was looking at, but he remembered her from a previous battle. Her orange skin and blue and white montrals were a dead giveaway.

"I know you. You were the Apprentice Lord Vader tasked us with hunting. I have long looked forward to engaging you in battle again."

"I hate to disappoint you, but you do not know me. And I was expecting three of you."

"My brother and sister will be along shortly. However, there will be nothing left of you for them to claim in victory."

"And how do you expect to defeat me? You are unarmed."

"An Inquisitor is never unarmed, even without a lightsaber. Lord Vader will be pleased when I return with the head of the last Jedi. He will even bestow upon me the title of Apprentice."

"I am no Jedi. And my Master Darth Vader already has an apprentice."

Jadia slowly looked up and her gaze met that of the Inquisitor. Her eyes burned yellow like his, but with a ferocity that he had not expected. In that instant, he knew why Vader had really sent them there, and tried to make contact with his brother and sister in other parts of the temple. The Sith Lady sensed this and launched herself across the room, lightsabers flashing and swiftly cutting his head from his shoulders. The other two Inquisitors felt his death, and rushed to meet their opponent in battle. Her back was to them as they entered the chamber.

"One Jedi? Lord Vader has given us more than just a chance to locate Maul; he has given us the opportunity to kill the Rebellion's most trusted asset."

"Then we should make the most of this opportunity; Sister. Even without our lightsabers, she has no chance against the two of us."

Dark laughter exploded from Jadia's lips as these two were also about to meet their deaths. But she was more confident in her abilities, and chose to deactivate her lightsabers. When she turned to face them, they had the same reaction as their brother did. They made an attempt to attack, but Jadia locked the Sister in place with the Force while she used her powers of seduction on the Brother.

"Listen well, brother. You don't want to fight me. You can't fight me. I can feel your desire, it burns like a beacon. You can stand by my side, and share in the power I have. Only one task will grant you that right."

With Jadia's power corrupting his thoughts, the Inquisitor dropped to his knees. His hands were clutching the sides of his head as he tried to fight her, but she was more powerful. When she had complete hold of him, he looked up with lustful eyes.

"I will do whatever you ask, Milady. Tell me what you desire of me."

"Kill your sister, and you will take your place at my side."

Suddenly, the Brother stood up and made his way across the room. The Sister's eyes went wide as she knew he was about to kill her while she was frozen in place. But then she felt Jadia release her, and she would be given a fighting chance. But the Sith Lady was also in her mind, inciting her into a rage that matched the one she could see in her brother's eyes. Their fight was brutal, each delving into the Dark Side around them. Boulders were thrown, Force lightning was unleashed. The power they were expelling would have torn the remains of the Temple apart, if Jadia hadn't been drawing on that same power to stabilize their surroundings. She watched with a sadistic smile as after hours of battle, neither Inquisitor was able to gain the upper hand and eventually began Force choking each other, and dying in the process.

Jadia knew her mission for Lord Vader was complete, and stepped out of the chamber, throwing the bodies of the Inquisitors out of the way with a simple flick of her wrist. As she left the temple she knew there would be an Imperial shuttle waiting to take her away from Malachor. The hatch had been left open as if her opponents had expected a short stay on the planet. But what she didn't expect was a holographic transmit pad already activated when she stepped in. And standing before her was her Master, waiting for her report.

"The Inquisitors have been dealt with; Master."

"Excellent, Lady Jadia. Your training is truly complete. Your next mission will be your most dangerous yet."

"What is it?"

"Now you will track down the Jedi and his Padawan. You must retrieve the Sith holocron. They must not be allowed to learn our secrets."

"Ezra is a foolish child, Master. He may have been able to tap into the Dark Side once before, but he would not be able to understand it's true power. When I find them, I will kill them and retrieving our holocron will be simple."

"Their deaths are not your part of your mission, yet. You must retain their trust, act as if you are still Ahsoka Tano. If they discover that you have turned to the Dark Side before it is time, they will not hesitate to destroy the holocron. When you have successfully infiltrated their ship, you will convince them that you know of a Jedi who can unlock the artifact. Then you will bring them to me."

"I understand Master."

Vader ended the communication and Jadia made her way to the pilot's cabin. She did know where Kanan and Hera were going next, but for her mission to succeed, she couldn't just follow. If she were to take that course of action, she would be discovered. Instead, she sent an emergency distress call across the subspace network, calling to any Rebel ships for assistance. In a foolish move, the Ghost responded, and all would be shocked to learn of the coordinates.

"Kanan, I'm picking up a distress call. It's requesting a Rebel ship."

"Where is it coming from Hera? Are we close?"

"You're not going to believe this. The signal is coming from Malachor."

Instantly, the crew felt a glimmer of hope. Ahsoka had sealed them away so they could escape. Kanan and Ezra both knew she had stayed behind to fight Vader, but the odds of her survival were slim. But if there was a chance she had survived, they owed it to her to rescue her.

"What do we do Kanan? Malachor is still potentially unsafe. We shouldn't rush into the blindly, even if Ahsoka is calling us."

"I know, but she risked her life so we could escape. Set course for Malachor."

Hera quickly set the coordinates and made the jump to light speed. The planet was a great distance, so a full week would pass as they traversed the Galaxy. The distress call repeated on a closed loop, and as they got closer, the signal became stronger, almost as if whoever sent the message was begging for help.

"Malachor, never thought we'd return. Kanan, I'm prepping the Phantom for departure. I'll meet you in the hangar bay."

"I'll be there Hera."

"Kanan, I want to come with you."

"You need to stay here Ezra. The planet is still dangerous. Maul could still be here. I don't want to lose you to him."

"You don't need to protect me Kanan. I can take care of myself. And you're still blind."

"I know, but Rex will help me. I'm not ordering you to stay. I'm asking you. As a favor, please stay on the Ghost."

Ezra couldn't help but agree to his Master's wishes. Maul had tricked him, and he fell for it. And he was still without a lightsaber, if they were attacked, Kanan would have a hard time defending the both of them. Jadia could sense the ship and its occupants as they descended to the surface. In the week she had waited for a response, she destroyed the controls of the Imperial shuttle, making it look as if she had been in a fight with an Inquisitor to escape. To complete her subterfuge, she retrieved the body of the last sister, and left her lying dead on the deck of the ship. When she heard the Phantom land, she stumbled from the shuttle, clothing torn, and in her blue eyes a weary look of exhaustion. When she caught sight of Hera, Kanan and Rex, she fell to her knees in the dust, and croaked out a single word.

"H-help."

Rex quickly ran forward after letting go of Kanan. Hera continued to support him, as the clone stopped short right in front of Ahsoka. Through the Force, Kanan sensed something off about Ahsoka, but didn't think much of it yet, she has been stranded on a planet that has long been a haven for the Dark Side for months as well as seeming to barely survive her battle with Vader. When she passed out, Rex could only pick her up and carry her with Hera and Kanan following them back into the ship.

Weeks would pass after they left Malachor, and Ahsoka remained in a coma. They had to feed her through medical tubes as her body seemed to have been relying on the Force to keep her alive for all those months. With the exception of Hera and Kanan; most of the crew kept watch in shifts. The shifts always began and ended with Rex. What none of them could know was that Jadia was in perfect health, biding her time until she felt it was right to come out of her coma. She finally did, and Rex was there, as he had always been. When her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was how ragged and worn down he looked, even with his eyes focused on the floor.

"Even a clone trooper needs to sleep from time to time; Captain."

"And they used to say Jedi barely needed any sleep at all. But that's all you've been doing."

Jadia tried to laugh as she struggled to sit up, but her voice came out in ragged coughs. For now she had to fool Rex into believing she was still Ahsoka, and if he did, the others would fall in line.

"Even a Jedi needs sleep. How long was I out?"

"Three weeks. Impressive since it's been six months you've been gone. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I remember battling Vader, and stopping Ezra from coming to assist me. Most of it after that is a blur. For a brief moment, I saw Anakin under that mask. I guess I thought I could save him. He could have killed me, but he didn't. Instead he left me there. When I finally found my way back out of the Temple after months of being trapped, there was an Inquisitor, waiting. Vader couldn't kill me, so he sent someone else to do his dirty work. She destroyed the command console of the shuttle, but the battle still ended with her death."

"You did what you had to do. She could have killed you."

"Of course, but in the end, I didn't really want to kill her. I couldn't save Anakin, but I tried to save her."

"She was immersed in the Dark Side, Ahsoka. Saving her was not an option. I know you learned that in the Clone Wars."

"True, but it didn't stop me from trying. Even though Master Yoda used to say try not, do or do not, there is no try."

"So what's next?"

"Next I get some more rest, and then work on getting my life back. I can only imagine how things have changed in the Rebellion since I've been gone."

Rex knew his friend still had a long road to recovery ahead of her. Every day she grew stronger, and as the months passed Jadia easily fell into the life of Ahsoka Tano. She had never really lost the trust of the crew, and even worked with Ezra and Kanan, helping them both with their training. She helped Ezra because he was still new to the ways of the Force, and getting closer to him would help her discover the location of the holocron. Helping Kanan allowed him to change his ways of fighting with his blindness, and gave her an advantage because she would be able to counter his fighting style. Finally, after months of searching and masking her presence as she looked, the Ghost was docked with the Rebel fleet, and while it would have been so easy to kill them all, her mission was still the holocron. She found it in Ezra's quarters while they were meeting with the Rebel leaders, as she was supposedly resting. But she got caught when Ezra returned, and cast a questioning look her way when he found her in his quarters.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"I was placing the components for your new lightsaber in here, but I found this. Ezra, why do you still have the holocron?"

"I just thought it would be useful. Master Yoda did send us after it. We were seeking knowledge."

"And Kanan knows of this? It's dangerous to have this in your possession."

"Kanan knows. We took it from the Obelisk together. And I know it's dangerous. But Ahsoka, you have to see what I was able to do."

With a simple gesture, Ezra uses the Force to take the holocron from her hands. This in itself isn't surprising to the Sith Lady; she had learned how strong he is with the Force. But what he does next does shock her. She can only watch in feigned amazement as the holocron opens before her.

"Ezra, you-you opened it? How, it's said that only a Sith can…,"

"I don't know. Kanan doesn't even know I can do it. But I accomplished this once before, right after we left Malachor the first time."

"You shouldn't play around with this. Trying to use the holocron, even a slight attempt at using the Dark Side will bring Vader directly to us. And I'm not exactly ready for another battle with him."

"But you injured him. I saw it."

"I had an opening and I took it. But he did almost kill me. He couldn't continue the fight with his mask and respirator breached from my strike. I'm just saying you should be careful."

Ezra took her words seriously and nodded as Jadia left his quarters. She knew she couldn't forcefully take the holocron away from him, and thus far not one member of the crew suspected her. But the boy's ability to open the holocron forced a change of her plans. She had to move the mission ahead, or the Jedi would learn the secrets of defeating the Sith. Two days later, she met with the crew and told them what she had learned.

"Kanan, I know you've been concerned about keeping the holocron here. Vader is looking for it, Maul is looking for it, and we're not safe as long as it's on the Ghost. I know I took a risk, but I contacted an old friend. He has no ties to the Jedi, or the Sith, and he thinks he can keep the holocron hidden."

"Can we trust him though?"

"I can Hera, and you trust me, isn't that enough?"

"Maybe, and I'll admit I'd feel safer without that thing here. Can either Vader or Maul track it?"

"It contains ancient Sith energies. The probably can. This is why we need to get it as far away as possible."

"I agree with Ahsoka. If Vader comes looking for the holocron, he'll find it, and then we're all dead. We do need to get rid of it."

Ezra was listening the entire time, and remained quiet. But he didn't want to get rid of the holocron. Their mission to retrieve it nearly cost them their lives. He trusts Ahsoka, so he's willing to listen, but the knowledge inside the device is just too tempting to part with, so he finally puts his own words in.

"Kanan, I don't think we should get rid of the holocron so easily. For six months we lost Ahsoka because of it, thought she was dead. Master Yoda had a reason for sending us after it, and we still haven't figured that reason out yet."

"We're not supposed to; Ezra. Only a Sith can open that holocron. That's the way it should be."

"Actually…,"

Even though he couldn't see it, Kanan felt Ezra use the Force, and through the vision he was having of his Apprentice, he felt the capstone of the holocron lift free. Suddenly the crew's worries about the holocron being in their midst turned into outright fear.

"Ezra, how did you do that? How long have you been able to open the holocron?"

"Since just after we left Malachor; Kanan. I…,"

"How long or how he did it isn't what matters. What matters is why he didn't tell us?"

"Because you would all freak out Hera. I don't even know what to make of the fact that I can open it."

"Then we can't even deliver it to Ahsoka's friend. Chances are that the Sith have been tracking us since the first time Ezra opened it. We should destroy it."

"I agree with Rex. It's too dangerous for us now."

Instantly after agreeing with the clone, Zeb pulled his blaster and aimed directly at the device in Ezra's hand. Jadia saw her chances going up in smoke, so she had to do something. She quickly raised a hand and held Zeb's blaster in place.

"Destroying it may be an option, but we should wait until we're sure he can't keep it safe. I think we should call that a last resort. Kanan, Ezra and I almost died for this thing. If Vader finds us, then we'll destroy it."

The rest of the crew agreed to Jadia's reasoning and once they had the coordinates, set course for the Anoat System. It was nestled between Hoth and Bespin but there wasn't much out there. The planet was inhospitable due to the toxins released by the mining colonies but Hera was able to set down on the Moon, where the crew waited. It was supposedly neutral, and the place where Ahsoka's friend had requested they meet. An hour passed as they waited, and finally Rex spotted an Imperial shuttle making its way to the moon. All of them reacted with a slight amount of fear, and prepared for a battle. Only Jadia was calm as the shuttle landed and lowered the rear hatch.

"You can put your weapons away. My friend had to pass through Imperial space, and the most inconspicuous vessel he could find was an Imperial shuttle. Trust me, he means us no harm."

Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Rex heard those words, but still remained on edge. When the figure stepped out from behind his shuttle and made his way forward, they knew they were in for a fight.

"It's Vader! He got to us before Ahsoka's friend could! Rex, Hera, prepare for battle. Ahsoka, I'll need your help. If we work together…,"

Kanan's words were silenced as he felt pressure around his throat. As his breathing became labored, he thought Vader was using a Force choke on him, but since he couldn't see, he had to reach out with his feelings, and sensed who it really was. Hera, Ezra and Rex watched in fear as they saw Ahsoka choking their Commander. Then their fear turned to the realization of betrayal when they witnessed her eyes turning from blue to yellow.

"You have done well, Lady Jadia. You have succeeded where the Inquisitors failed me time and again. They have the holocron?"

"Yes Master. It is as you predicted, they trusted me when I returned. We now have the Rebel crew and two Jedi helpless. Now I can have my revenge for their betrayal."

The pressure around Kanan's neck increased and his face was beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. This shocked Rex and Hera back into awareness and both prepared to fire their blasters, but didn't even get the chance as Vader threw them back with a Force push.

"You will not interfere as Lady Jadia takes her revenge."

Ezra watched as his friends were injured and his Master was dying, and though he didn't have his lightsaber, he still had his energy sling shot and quickly fired at Jadia. The hit caught her off guard, and she dropped Kanan. When Ezra went to fire a second shot, she reached out through the Force, and pulled him to her.

"I remember this one. He was brave to try and fight me on Malachor. He should be the first you kill, my Apprentice."

"He has the holocron; Master. He even…,"

"Does he? Then take it from him, and let his Master hear the boy's screams of death."

"He could be useful to us, though, my Lord. He opened the holocron."

"Then the Dark Side is in him as well. He will indeed be useful. Bring him."

Jadia turned her attention to Ezra and used the Force choke to render him unconscious. When he was out, she retrieved the holocron from his jacket and levitated it to Darth Vader. By this time, Kanan, Hera and Rex had slightly recovered and moved back in for the attack. But they were still hurt and no match for their Sith opponents. Jadia deflected the blaster bolts with her lightsaber and sent them back at her former friends. They had to dodge the weapons fire, which allowed Kanan to launch his own attack. Though blind, he let the Force guide him, and landed a saber blow to Jadia's arm.

"Foolish move on your part, Jarrus. Your friends have fallen and one blind Jedi is not enough to defeat me. You thought Ahsoka Tano still lived, but make no mistake, I destroyed her on Malachor when Lord Vader showed me the true nature of the Force. And now you will share her fate."

Jadia struck out with her twin red lightsabers, disarming Kanan easily. Following up with a Force push, she threw him to the ground. But her overconfidence got the best of her as she forgot about his blaster, and he fired at her, she deflected one shot, but the second one got through her defenses. When she screamed in pain, she nearly dropped Ezra, but Vader caught him, and dropped him on the deck of the shuttle. Jadia was seething and prepared to crush Kanan and his friends with the Force, but her Master stopped her.

"Lady Jadia, we have the holocron, and a potential new recruit. If he can open the device as you say, he will be your Apprentice. Leave them, they have served their purpose."

"Yes Master."

Jadia turned to enter the shuttle, but looked back one more time, and again pushed the Rebels down with the Force. The three of them were unconscious and the Sith were long gone by the time they woke up. Hera and Rex were slower to recover, but Kanan tried to sense their path through space. His brain was pounding so he couldn't get a clear fix on them, but he kept reaching out, even as his companions walked up behind him.

"This isn't over Jadia. You and Vader may have Ezra, but we will find you. The Rebellion isn't done fighting. And I will make the Empire fall!"


End file.
